Kicking and Screaming
by CrimsonCape
Summary: Raven and Starfire were just Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg’s chew toys and when they got bored of chasing and attempting to kill them pathetically, they would end it, chuck them in the trash if you like.. R&R set 7 yrs in furture
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_Okay, i know i havent uploaded for any of my other stories, but i cant help this habit i have of starting a new story when i've already got about 4 already on the run...but im thinking of putting this and "Bound Forever" as my main focuses..so anyways...this is my new story which you will hopefully all like coz i actually have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen in this story.  
I'm also putting up character designs, well drawing them at the moment, of what all Titans will look like in this fic...i will put a link up for them, as they are drawn and put on DA, in the next chapter or sumfin...Raven and Strafire should be up by then as they are already drawn, i'm just putting colours in for them.  
I'm not going to reveal pairings, although they are probabaly slightly obvious, as i don't want some people so judge the story and not read it because they're favourite pairing isnt the one i chose...but anyone who often reads my fics will know what pairing i've put into this...but there will be more than one and everyone gets someone basically/practically._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, nor will i ever own Teen Titans. They are trademark to DC Comics._

**

* * *

**

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face_

Everyone is changing  
there's noone left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

**Puddle of Mudd - _"Blurry"_**

**

* * *

**

**Kicking and Screaming**

**Chapter 1:**

To live in a world ruled over by a viscous dictator is like living in hell before having the sanction of death, but to live in that very world with three of your closest friends at the dictator's side makes you want to commit suicide just so you can reach that other type of hell, where hopefully things will be better. At least in the other hell you wouldn't have to see your once fellow teammates destroy the world you eventually learned to love and helped to keep at slight peace on a weekly basis. At least in the other hell you could be facing a fear for eternity and not painstakingly cruel nightmare that will never end. To say that Slade's rule with Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg at his side made Raven and Starfire want to end their lives at the tender ages of twenty-three and twenty was an understatement. Sure it may not seem all that bad, I mean it's not like their friends are dead or under eternal torment, but to the young women that these girls have grown up into being, their turning and endless attempts to kill them were dragging them backwards and forwards, and almost round and round by the viscous dog the devil keeps by his side. Raven and Starfire were just Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg's chew toys and when they got bored of chasing and attempting to kill them pathetically, they would end it, chuck them in the trash if you like and simply end the 'pathetic' lives they lived. The only question on Raven and Starfire's minds was when would it all be over? Would it be over because they had successfully brought down the fascist dictator that is Slade? Or would it be when they once-were friends and teammates had grown bored and decided to just wipe them off the earth, end the misery of having to watch them turn evil every retching of the heart day, finally giving them the sanction of Death's cold but embracing arms?

Has this painted a good enough picture of the world that is now inhabited by the Titans? Has it shown you how much has changed in a short bridge of 7 years? Of course not. None of you can begin to imagine everything or see every detail that has been turned inside out and upside down. A painting doesn't always necessarily show you every detail, but it at least will give you an outline or an estimate of what the artist is trying to show you. I'm not saying I'm an artist, but I can say that I have given you a brief outline of the torment that runs through these two young women's lives on a daily basis. I haven't even begun to tell you about the disgust of wearing those infamous uniforms that they once donned as teens brought to their faces when all the justice and hope they had stood for was shattered. I haven't even begun to tell you how all of this came about and how some of the finest superheroes, not just the three fifths of the Teen Titans but some other honouree Titans including Aqualad, Mas Y Menos and Speedy, how they came to stand for such evil and destruction when for the majority of their lives they had been brought up to fight for good and justice and protect others from those who opposed this peace keeping. So where do I begin? Should I begin at the beginning? That seems like the best point to start at, so lets see the contrast between the world you all knew that belonged to the Teen Titans and the current world that belongs to them now.

The Teen Titans, protectors of the innocent and a leading team in trying to bring peace and justice to the world. With members of the honouree Titans all over the globe, the Teen Titans focused on their home city of Jump City, often bringing down such threats as H.I.V.E., Slade and most recently, Trigon the Terrible. Yes, this was a team of which every member could be proud to be part of. It wasn't always so bright and easy however. Problems always arose such as Raven's inability to express herself or the threat of Slade seeping into their lives with his hold on Robin and one of their newer friends, Terra. But the Teen Titans always managed to overcome these problems and helped one another, never questioning their friendship, exceptions made on Terra's betrayal, but always pulling through for one another in the end, their loyalty always being to each other.

New Years eve was when it all began I suppose. Things always seem to get a bit out of hand when major holidays such as this occur, people get excited and are often more careless and free at the celebration events. This only meant that the Teen Titans had to be more on alert than usual, of course they could endure in their own celebrations, in fact, they had actually all been invited to a ball held by the Mayor, this gave them all a chance to relax a little and dress up, this meaning lots of fun for Starfire as she began her hassling and excitement onto the rest of her friends, Raven in particular. They all knew that they had to be on extra alert however, knowing full well that villains often liked to take advantage of big social gatherings and vulnerability within the city. The boys put on their tuxedos, combed back their hair, well in Robin and Beast Boy's cases they did, Cyborg not actually having any hair, while they had their uniforms packed into a rucksack, again Cyborg not being included, his uniform being his machinery body, just in case of an emergency. The girls took a little bit longer getting ready, as expected and came down to meet the boys looking stunning, Starfire wearing a flowing light pink dress with a flower placed gently in her hair, while Raven wore a flowing, curve-hugging deep purple dress, stunning and sending the boys all in awe. The girls too had packed their uniforms in case of emergency, the Titans never letting their guard down, especially with Slade's whereabouts still unknown and the essence of danger looming over the city for a long while now, as if it was expected soon and when it came, it would be in full blow.

So the Titans set off to the Mayor's mansion in the heart of Jump City, Raven and Cyborg setting off in the T-Car, Robin on his R-Cycle while Beast Boy and Starfire travelled by Moped, something which had been a very nice Christmas present to Beast Boy from all of his fellow teammates, Starfire just wanting to have fun while Beast Boy loving the attention.

So they arrived at their destination, all looking ravishing and all greeted with utmost respect as they entered the mansion. No trouble brewed, no hint of danger reeked in the atmosphere so all of the Titans began to let their guard down slightly and relax into the evening. At midnight however, as cliché as it may sound, when the fireworks went off and the big countdown clock in the heart of the city struck midnight, Slade finally made his appearance, with a bang you could say. Slade bots filled the main events, shooting and quite often killing innocents who tried to protect the others, the robots taking no mercy. Slade however was not to be seen. The Titans sprung into action and were ready to leave, but he once again, had foiled their plan of action. He had everyone hostage, very unlike Slade I know, but this I tell you is what happened.

Now Slade's idea of hostage taking wasn't exactly like all of your other criminals' basic ideas about the taking. Slade decided to use more drastic measures, say killing off half of the party guests within an instant. Slade also wasn't out to get publicity for himself, so he was therefore distracting the news crews with the Slade robots attacking in the most socialised parties.

He gave the Titans his usual banter about how lovely it was to see them all so healthy again, and they, more like Robin, gave their retaliations and 'promise to bring him down'. Slade had other ideas however, and without any sort of warning, the mayor's house exploded, killing everyone inside. But how could this be you may ask? What kind of a story is this to just end now? And how could the Titans all be alive when I've just said they've all died? Well here's how; Slade wasn't really there, as you may have already guessed, it was just another one of those clone robots of him he loved using to trick the Titans. As for the Teen Titans themselves, Raven's dome shield, which she naturally used as defence, had shielded herself and Starfire, who had been standing next to her at the time. Raven's shield however had not stretched far enough to protect the boys of the team however as it only went as far as two metres.

When the explosion had died, Raven and Starfire had rushed to their teammates' sides. They tried finding a pulse but there was none; they were dead, or at least that was what they appeared to be.

Seeing no more survivors, they fled back to Titans Tower, where they were greeted with more Slade bots. Anger and grief took over them and the robots were all destroyed within minutes. Raven, taking control and command, as Starfire was one of those people who loose all train of thought when grief vacates itself within her, flicked on the criminal alert screen and started to scan the city. There was no commotion anymore, and the gatherings had all centred to the heart of Jump City, where the symbol of Slade flashed, illuminating the living area of the tower. Raven pressed a few keys and a broadcast of what was happening appeared on the screen.

Starfire stopped crying and looked up to watch. Slade was standing on top of one of the smaller buildings preaching of what had happened. He had declared himself the new leader and anyone who opposed would be exterminated immediately. Of course the city people were overwhelmed by fear and loss, so none objected. Raven tapped a few more keys and split broadcasts filled the huge screen, showing thousands, maybe even millions of Slade-bots surrounding the city and attacking other parts of the world in their masses.

They couldn't take him down and they knew it. But then they couldn't just run away and leave these innocent people to defend themselves; it wasn't the Teen Titan way. Starfire was the one who came up with the plan of calling other Titans; calling them all to the Tower. Few came; Bumblebee, Kid Flash and Jinx were really the only ones that came. Titans East had been drugged and taken prisoner while the tower had been exploded, Bumblebee only having just managed to escape and receive the distress signal. Kid Flash and Jinx had been trying to other Titan Members across the globe but there were too many robots to overcome, and even the problem of members of H.I.V.E to defeat, so when there had been the distress call, they had fled to the Tower.

Strangely enough, as the hours passed, and the five of them began to think of what they had to do, an unexpected person arrived; Red X. He had apparently fled to the Tower, looking to help the Titans when he had seen what had been going on; after all he was only a lighthearted thief and wanted half peaceful sanction within the world.

Eventually they came up with the plan of going underground. They found an old mine, and with Raven and Jinx's powers, they managed to dig as shelter and using ancient spells, they protected the base so that it was invisible for any of Slade's technology to pick up. They were safe, for the moment.

As years past, the team of six grew stronger, trust having been built and their powers developed. They had tried numerous small attacks, but often come back defeated, overwhelmed by the capacity of robots. One battle went particularly bad however. It was the one where Raven, Starfire and Bumblebee were greeted with the sight of their new reformed teammates who they had thought to be dead. They were still the same, as in Robin still had that plane mask fixated to his face and his hair still remained spiked and styled perfectly, Beast Boy still had green skin with slightly darker green hair, Cyborg was still part robot, still part man, Speedy's ginger hair still stuck to his head while he also donned a plane black and white mask like Robin and Aqualad still had that sleek black hair and shining matching eyes. The only difference though with their new 'reformed' friends, were the matching Slade outfits, oh and the fact that they were all filled with that same sick and twisted love for pain and death as Slade. They struck their abandoned teammates and new foes quick and hard. Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee, Red X, Kid Flash and Jinx didn't even get a chance to breath before they had all been struck down. Raven, having been the strongest of this new team, didn't pass out like the rest of her teammates. She struggled and raised herself up off the ground to see herself surrounded. All of these people were much stronger than her, yet she had always managed to beat them at some point.

She turned to look into the masked eyes of her old leader, Robin. He smirked at her, pure cockiness and evil seeping through it. She couldn't risk the others getting taken too. He ran at her but was greeted with thin air when he struck for she had transported them back to the base, all her remaining energy disappearing and her breathing coming in short, sharp yet big breaths.

She couldn't have believed what she had just seen but the proof was right in front of her eyes with her fellow teammates lying unconscious on the floor.

Four more years passed, bringing us to the present day. Raven and Starfire's new team are still getting stronger by the minute, and are currently working on a way to bring back Terra to add strength to their long, everlasting struggle to bring down Slade. The sight of Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg the way they are still pains Raven and Starfire, but it also gives them strength and determination to carry on and break them free from the evil that binds them to Slade. Is it wrong for them to try and bring Terra back to this world? Is it right that she should be brought back so that she can be hurt once again because of Slade? Or that she should be brought back from the contrasting world that once was cheerful Jump City to the hell mouth of which it stands on to this day? Well there really isn't much of a right thing to do anymore, and all Raven and Starfire can do, is find new hope that can only be found by the possibility of bringing in more strength; Terra.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will be up soon, also will be the character/costume design sheets link.

Please be kind, or mean in fact with critisism, and leave a review with what you thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story actually really excites me, hence the reason im actually writing longer chapters...i actually said, to Tecna, that i would put it up within a week...make that like a day lol...so heres the new chappy._**

**_Oh, and heres the link to Ravena dn Starfire costume designs...i will be describing them in the fic but i have also drawn out the designs.  
Please make sure to read the descriptions in A/N...coz thats what will paint a lovely picture for you all :)  
_**

_**(without the spaces obviously) http / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 31755928 / **_

* * *

****

**Chapter 2**

Okay, so where did we leave off? Oh yes, the problem of Terra being stone and all. Well, let's get on with it then.

Starfire often went down to the cave where here long time paved friend stood, sometimes to think by herself and ponder over the tragic events of the day, sometimes to just talk to Terra as if talking basically to herself would bring some logic on her thoughts, but most of the time it was because she could just sit there, in peace, with no disturbances and everything would seem right; that the world used to be like when she first came to Earth; bubbling and energetic, of the good kind, not the poisonous evil bubbling which it runs on now.

Today she had come down with news. "Friend Terra," She had said when she had flown into the cave, as if Terra could hear every word of what she was about to say and would be just as excited as Starfire was at the moment. "I have come today with good news; we have found a way to release you from the molten earth which binds you. You can finally be free after these long 8 years of well…" She trailed off and looked around at the ceiling of the cave then sat down on her often used perch point, which was a rock that sat opposite the statue of her encased friend. "I was going to say closed off torture, for surely being trapped would be so horrible. But I feel somehow they would be wrong words to use due to the current situation. Oh I do feel angered about the world we will be bringing you into as it is so different to that of which you left." She sighed heavily and rested her head on the palms of her hands and looked at a not so interesting clump of dirt, which her foot was pushing around. She turned her emerald green orbs for eyes up at Terra, sadness just wishing to escape. "I hope you will not be mad at us for bringing you back to this world. It is just that we are in desperate need of your help. I am…"

"Starfire." Starfire turned round expecting to see Raven, with whom her name had just been said had come from. "Starfire, you need to come back to the base." Realising that Raven was talking to her in her head Starfire answered with a thought, "I will return right away."

Feeling Raven's presence had left, Starfire stood up and floated into the air, ready to fly back. She turned her head round and looked back at Terra's immoveable figure. "I am so sorry, but I shall see you soon…I hope." She then flew off back to the base.

Starfire arrived back and entered the main gathering room, which held a small metal table with papers and such scattered across it. Raven was standing at the head of the table while the others were all sat on either sides. Starfire went in and sat at one of the chairs towards the far end, so as to not cut Raven's little speech thing that was happening. "…so if we can combine Jinx's hex, some of X's Xinotheium from his belt and this spell which I found in one of my old text books, she should be freed and hopefully, her age will catch up with her."

"So are you saying that Terra will look like she should have done if she had never been cast in stone before?" Starfire asked, only having come in half way through the conversation.

"Yes Star." Raven said, turning her head to her best friend, hope and a little relief reflected in her eyes.

"So when are we gonna do this?" Jinx asked.

"Tonight." Raven replied, now placing her sight on Jinx. "So I need everyone to get prepared. Bumblebee and Flash," She said looking at the two, "I need you two to guard the cave entrance, just in case any of Slade's little cronies decide to make a guest appearance. Starfire, I'm gonna need you to stand behind Terra for when she is broken free, just in case she falls backwards or anything." Starfire nodded. "X, you're going to put you xinotheium at the bottom of the statue then phase out and go and stand guard as well, we can never be too careful. Jinx, we're going to do the spells and yada yada yada. Everyone set?" They all nodded. "Good, then lets get going." They all got up and went to get the things they needed. Starfire stayed behind and when they had all left, went up to Raven, who was currently shuffling papers. "Friend Raven," She began but Raven cut her off.

"Look Star, we've had this conversation before but like we came to the conclusion, Terra is our only hope."

"I know, it's just I don't know that it is right bringing her into this world? I mean it's so different to what she left."

"Starfire," Raven walked over to Starfire and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, something that Robin might have done when they were once teens, "with Terra's help, we might be able to bring back that world and life we all loved so much."

"I know, but what about the word 'might'? Is might to much of a gamble?"

"Might, it's better than no chance at all."

There was a pause then Starfire looked up, or more downwards slightly as Raven was three inches shorter than herself, and smiled gently. Raven smiled gently back, something that she was seen more often doing now than she had ever done. "So tell me about this spell which will make Terra look her age." Starfire said.

Raven smiled a bit more and turned, Starfire linking in her arm with Raven's, another thing that these two were often seen doing, their friendship having grown a lot stronger over the years. "Well, I found this book, one of the ones I had managed to retrieve from the tower before them, and…"

"I'm so bored."

"Well find something to do."

"But there is nothing to do!"

"What about killing off that rebel group that was starting in east Jump?"

"Nah, Robin and Speedy took them out last week."

"Oh yea."

"Wanna maybe demolish something?"

"Nah, we've already demolished the upper quadrants of North and South Jump."

"I know!"

"Well there's something you don't hear every day."

"Shut Up!"

"Well what do you know then?"

"Lets play video games!"

"Christ! We haven't played them for ages."

"That's because they were all smashed up when the idi-bots took over the frickin tower. Managed to re-make one though." The not-so small grass stain smiled grimly, the cheeky smile he held in his youth having disappeared and being replace with a sinister, wicked grin that often to centre stage on his face when on a blood thirsty killing spree. The Tin man also displayed a similar smile as they sat down and began to game.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had changed in looks a lot since their youth as the Teen Titans. Cyborg's tech had gone from pleasant blue circular and white polished metal, to red spiked tech and dark, faded grey metal with the 'S' pinned onto his right breast plate to show his loyalty to Slade. His boots had also developed a dark red stripe, signalling his high ranking in Slade's army. Robin and Beast Boy also donned ones on their boots, but also spiked stripes on their gloves which covered their now, very toned arms. Beast Boy had gone from being a puny grass stain on the floor, as the old Cyborg had many a times referred to him as being, into a fairly tall, 5"11, young man, with even darker spiked green hair, a darker greenish skin tone, and everything about him, as much as the displeasure of using the word to describe him again, but possibly the best word for it; sinister and evil. Pure hatred rose from his stature, and the metal plates and armour suited on him just added to his superiority.

Robin also donned an identical suit to Beast Boy, yet instead of having dark green stripes on his uniform, he had orange, the highest rank, except of course for Slade's dictatorship stance, in the army, followed by red, the green and then blue. The former boy wonder had grown to approximately 6"1, just two inches below Cyborg who stood at 6"3, and had toned and sculpted his body into a strength-crushing weapon. He still had that same ebony spiked hair and that plain mask, almost to mock his former friends and teammates, Raven and Starfire, of the old Robin that they loved and cared for.

Anyway, away from the descriptions and back to the story.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's short-lived reunion with the video games console was interrupted with Robin running into the old common room of Titan's Tower. "Looks like we've got some troublemakers boys." An identical grin to Beast Boy's and Cyborg's spread across Robin's face.

Beast Boy did a silent jump for joy before they ran out, heading straight for the cave that held Terra.

"Now Starfire, are you ready to catch her?" Raven asked.

Starfire nodded and took a deep breath. Raven also took a deep breath and her and Jinx began the hex and spell making. It took them about ten minutes but they had done it, and hopefully it would work. Raven and Jinx took a step back. The stone didn't immediately start disappearing, but Raven's book had said that it might take a while to work. "All we can do now is sit and wait." She said.

"I doubt you'll have that pleasure."

Raven whirled round at the sound of his voice. Starfire peered round from behind the statue that was Terra, while Jinx got shot at, only with a stun gun, but fell of the edge behind her. Starfire tried to catch her but Beast Boy and Cyborg ran at her, pushing her over the side as well, but surprisingly following her, as if to carry on the battle down there and leave Robin and Raven alone. "I've got you all to myself Raven, how lovely." Robin said, smirking wickedly at her.

"Sorry to disappoint Robin, but that pleasure will be short lived." Raven said and tried phasing through the floor, but Robin ran and grabbed her by the arm too fast for her to completely go through.

He wrenched her out of the ground and slammed her against a wall. She winced slightly but wouldn't give him. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She repelled him back but he bent over, his hand dragging along the floor to stop him skidding. He chuckled menacingly and lifted his head, looking into her eyes sending shivers down her spine and making her flesh crawl. She tried again to faze through the floor but was once again stopped by him. "Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so Raven." He wrenched her out and threw her across the ground. All of her energy had already been drowned by the spell on Terra, but she had the will to keep trying. Unfortunately for her, will power was not enough when up against someone as strong as Robin.

He walked over and bent down at her form, which was lying on the floor. She picked herself up, shockingly without ease, not actually realising the damage he had done to her and the sheer amount of energy she had actually lost. She looked up into his masked eyes. There was no pity there, no sense of humanity, only insanity. He picked her up by the arms and dragged her over to a wall before slamming her against it.

Jagged rocks dug into her back but he didn't seem to notice, or maybe just not to care, as he kept on pushing his body harder against hers, digging the rocks just further into her back. He lent in close to her face, too close for her comfort. She turned her head away so he simply talked into her ear, tickling it with discomfort and cruelness. "Don't be scared Raven. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Didn't you know liars go to hell Robin?" She spat back at him.

"But Raven, can't you see you're already in hell?" She almost seductively spoke to her.

"I saw that I was in hell the moment I saw you dressed in his uniforms." She said, sadness and pity trying to tumble over anger and pain.

"Aw, did Raven get hurt by her little friends leaving her and the alien princess bitch? Cheer up Raven, I can make the pain all disappear." He said, taunting her in a mockingly sick voice.

"Fuck you." She spat once more at him.

"I kind of always like that little fire that I could ignite within you Raven. It's kind of a turn on."

"Oh wow," She said with sarcastic mockery, "I feel so privileged. I mean to have you, Robin, the fearless servant of Slade to say that to me, poor little Raven, when there are so many girls who would be dying to hear you say that; well it's just made my day."

He slapped her across the face, short, sharp and quick, then began to chuckle with insanity hinting in his voice slightly. "See that's what I always loved about you Raven, always emitting hate when people are nice to you." He said, his body pressing harder against her and his hand clenching at her arm pressing into the flesh deeper, bruises already beginning to form.

"I don't see how that was being nice bird boy." She said, disgust evident in her voice.

"I can show you nice." He said and began to lean in when a flying rock came pelting at his head, knocking him out.

Raven breathed and rubbed her arm slightly. She looked down at the unconscious Robin then smiled gratefully. "Terra." She said, looking up at her grown-up and non-rocked friend.

"Raven, so nice to see you again."

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N**_**** So how was that?...i thought that was quite a good, mayeb slightly evil, place to end it...next update up soon...will also be updating Bound Forever soon aswell._

_Please r&r_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating, been having to revise as i have tests all this week...well i'll let you enjoy it...i will put colour studies/designs for outfits soon...just have to well clour them...**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever own Teen Titans**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Look, Terra, I don't have time to explain but we need to help…" Raven was cut off however by Terra's hand.

"Rae, I know all about it. I've been trapped in rock, not deaf, so let's get down there and help Star and Jinx. Still can't believe that she's actually good now though." Terra said, that old immaturity she used to hold completely disappearing and now leaving an almost sense of actual maturity. She composed herself slightly more seriously, that seriousness also evident in her tone when she said, "Look, Raven, I'm really sorry about all of that stuff you know," She shifted a little uneasily and rubbed her arm consciously, "that happened before. With me calling you a witch and everything."

"Look, it's all water under the bridge. Too much has happened for things that almost seem stupid in the past to effect us now. So, lets just get on with it." Raven said, adding a small smile at the end.

Terra smiled back and nodded in agreement. "But what are we gonna do with him?" She asked, pointing at the slump figure that was Robin.

"Leave him." Raven said fairly bluntly, she was sick of the sight of him already. She quickly enveloped the unconscious members of her team at the cave entrance in her black aura, well the last bit of it she had, and transported them safely back to the base.

The cry of Starfire in pain ran up the walls and reached their ears. Terra grabbed hold of the energy less Raven's hand and pulled her along. They ran off the edge of the rocks and zoomed down to the ground, where the fighting was basically going on, on a rock that Terra had conjured. They landed on the ground to be welcomed with the sight of a crumpled Starfire and a beat-up Jinx. Raven whirled around, just to be hit in the stomach instead of the back, by a rampaging Cyborg. "Booyah" He said, a more sinister tone to the often pleasant word of his.

As much as Terra had thought herself prepared for the sight of the changed Beast Boy, she wasn't and completely let her guard down when first faced with him, only to be kicked in the face and thrown against a wall, enduring the pain Raven had been feeling only moments before with jagged rocks digging into her back. "Beast Boy." She said, despair very evident in her voice.

"Yo Terra, nice of you to join us." He said, smarmy and cocky.

That voice, the one that was leaking from his mouth with pure hatred and disgust, angered her and only fuelled her to lunge forward and hit him square in the jaw. Surprise flashed across his face, but only for an instant before a mocking grin and frustration took over. "Terra!" Terra, who had not begin paying great amounts of attention to the new Beast Boy, and was more focused on trying to help Jinx up, quickly snapped her head around when Raven called out her name, only to once again, get rammed into the wall. She groaned slightly in pain, the rocks digging into the same places as before. Beast Boy smiled wickedly and wiped away the blood from his lip from when Terra had lunged at him. Terra was ready to get up and fight back, but was quickly stopped By Raven grabbing her with her black aura and bringing her to the same spot as herself, Starfire and Jinx. "What d'you do that for?" Terra said, a little frustrated.

"Now isn't the time." Raven said matter of factly. "We've got to injured and we need to get back to the base."

Terra nodded as in she understood.

"Aw, don't go leaving the party just yet." They looked up to see a now lunging Robin, who had obviously gained consciousness and decided he wanted to join in on the so call 'party'. Raven however was too quick and before bird boy could smash her body to the ground like he had planned, they had disappeared and were safely back into the base.

"Ah man!" Cyborg said, frustrated at how easily they had gotten away.

"Dude! I can't believe they actually managed to bring Terra back!" Beast Boy said, a little angered by the sight of Terra.

"It's not Terra that we really need to worry about." Robin said, his back turned to them and his hand rubbing his chin as if he was in thought.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Beast Boy exclaimed, arms flailing about in the air. "The only reason they bought Terra back was because she can help them bring Slade down!"

"Well that's not going to happen." Robin said, a little frustrated by Beast Boy's weak acceptance of Terra.

"Yea man, Terra's just a little rock throwing bitch who got on out nerves when we were younger." Cyborg said, hitting Beast Boy on the head for his outbursts of panic.

"Besides, it's Raven we need to watch out for." Robin said, turning around to face them.

"Why the hell should we be scared of Raven? We've been fighting her for seven years and she's never taken us down yet!" Cyborg stated.

"Exactly." Robin said bluntly. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at him with confused expressions written across their faces. "She hasn't taken us down, but then we haven't taken her down. We all know of the power she's capable of! Hell, look at what she did to Slade on the night of her prophecy. She is the one that is predicted to bring us down unless she joins us."

"But that's never gonna happen, her joining us that is. She's all for the side of good." Cyborg stated once more.

"There may be a way…"

Terra, being the impatient brat she was, well it's not really fair to call her a brat due to the fact that she had barely had a home for more than about a month, drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for Raven to heal herself and Starfire before hearing the story of the past 7 years. "So how come I look like I should do if I hadn't been cast in stone for the past 7 years?" She asked, growing tired of the silence, something Terra had always hated.

"Because of the spell we used." Raven said, her face tensing in pain and she finished healing herself.

"Elaborate please." Terra said, sitting up from her slouched position and resting her elbows on the table.

"The spell that we used was from one of my old books from Azar. When combined with one of Jinx's hexes, instead of just melting away the stone, it updated you, if you like."

Terra nodded, having slightly understood but not really wanting to delve anymore into a subject that to be honest, didn't really interest her. "So how did you get this book anyway? From what Starfire had said from her little confession sessions down at my rock, the tower had been sieged by Slade's cronies."

"Before they got hold of the tower, we managed to salvage some bits and pieces." Raven replied.

"So that would explain why you have bits of Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg's uniforms on you." Terra said gesturing to the new uniforms of which Raven and Starfire had donned.

Raven and Starfire had managed to breach the security to the tower and retain a few personal items, such as Raven's spell books and Starfire's Tameranian belongings. They had also salvaged some of Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg's old uniforms, in Cyborg's case, some scrap metals and tech chips, which they had used in their new outfits and fighting gear.

So what could they have done that made them look so different? Well let me explain what their new uniforms looked like.

Raven had taken her old cloak, dyed it slightly darker and cut off the hood, attaching it to her shoulder plates, scraps of Cyborg's old metal, using Robin's old cloak clips. She had taken her infamous blue leotard and cut holes in certain areas; the breast area, her shoulders and her elbow joint areas. The breast area had been covered with parts of her old cloak while the elbow and shoulder areas had been covered and protected with metal shields, again part of Cyborg's old scrap metal. She had also taken those lycra, skin-tight, green leggings that Robin had famously worn, dyed them a slightly darker and less vibrant green so that her usually revealing legs, at least had warmth and protection, of course as well from more of the metal shields. Her old navy boots still covered her feet, although slightly darker from attempted dying and dirt that had clung to them and just stained them. She, like Starfire had kept those communication gems on their hands, Starfire also on her collar plate, and Raven on her belt. Raven's belt was now however; instead of from the fine Azarath gold had been replaced with Robin's old utility belt with the gem on the front.

Starfire had also kept most of her old uniform, yet making slight alterations. Her purple top had been stretched somehow into a leotard with her skirt still attached at the bottom, sort of as a trademark, but had become slightly shorter due to heavy fighting and the location of the hideout. The fabric had become darker due to dirt dying it a darker, brownie purple. Her old uniform boots still remained on her feet, covering and elongating her already long legs, the colour of the purple fabric on them turning the same muddy purple as her skirt and leotard, and the steel metal on the soles of the boots had become scuffed and scratched, also duller and darker due to having lost their old shine. Like Raven, Starfire also had some of Cyborg's old scrap metal body shields, but had some on the top halves of her legs, as well as her shoulders and arms, for protection where he boots didn't cover. Instead of her old arm plates which used to have her communication gems on, They had been replaced with scraps of Beast Boy's old uniforms, simply for a bit more comfort and her old metal plates had began to scratch her due to some of the metal bits tearing off leaving jagged edges.

Both Starfire and Raven's hair had changed in length and colour. Raven's had become slightly longer, just so that it touched her shoulders and had gone a lot deeper, darker violet than it was before, the tips looking almost black in certain lights. Starfire, instead of the expected and much admired long deep red hair she had once had in her youth with that quirky fringes, she now had slightly longer than her shoulders length hair and it had turned a much deeper crimson colour, that bright red that it used to have having dulled into a rich, more sensual colour, the fringe also becoming flatter and more like humans have.

"So where's my new uniform then?" Terra said, indicating to her torn and rustic metal Slade suit.

"I think we still have some spare bits of material and a few full clothing items which we can dye and alter to your satisfaction." Raven said, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

"Excellent…well let's get started…we haven't got all day and I'm not prepared to stand in this jagged thing all day thanks." Terra said, springing up from her chain.

Starfire beamed with excitement, something that the Tameran was rarely seen doing nowadays, while Raven just lead the way to the storage room.

They managed to find a pair of Robin's leggings that they could make less shiny and a darker, earthier colour. There were of course pieces of Cyborg's old scrap metal shields to use and they used the top half of Beast Boy's uniform underneath one of Starfire's tops. They used a pair of sleek, long gloves, something Starfire had managed to salvage from her collection of shopping items, which could be dyed.

They dyed the shorts, which were once the leggings, dark brown, Starfire's old top a lighter brown and the sleeves and under part of Beast Boy's outfit a dark grey instead of the black and purple it was at the moment. They cut off the boots at the bottom of her Slade outfit and stained them a dark brown, almost looking like dark rust. The gloves that had been Starfire were cut off at the fingers, so they looked like the kind of gloves homeless people wear, and cut down to be just above her wrists, then being attached to the sleeves of her under top.

Being fed up of her long, dirty hair, she washed it and they cut it down to a shorter and sleeker length, it now being the kind of length, maybe slightly shorter, that Raven had, except for the subtle undercut type haircut Raven had. Having lost some of its shine and blonde brightness, they found some of the hair dye which they had used on parts of Bumblebee's outfit, which was actually blonde hair dye, and dyed it back to almost its original colour, although now it was slightly lighter and whiter, which suited the earth mover just fine.

"Now this is what I like." Terra said studying her new look in the mirror. "Those boys won't know what hit 'em, even though it's likely to be a big chunky dirt rock."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the dealy in uploading, had exams, computer was being gay and not working and all in all ive been too busy.**

**This chapter isnt that long or great but its still ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever own Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"So what, you're saying is that we need to get hold of that stupid freaky mirror Raven has then?" Beast Boy said, finally catching onto what Robin was saying.

"Yes." The fearless and now fearful leader said.

"Tell me why again?" the grass stain asked.

Robin heaved an exasperated sigh, Beast Boy's idiocy starting to rattle his nerves. "We need the mirror to get into her mind. If we can manipulate her from the inside, the most fragile part of her mind, her emotions, we can secure her to our side."

"I dunno man. I mean, Raven's a lot stronger than she was say a few years ago. She'll just resist." Cyborg said.

"Not if we trick her." Robin said.

"How?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll just have to play to her weaknesses."

"Which are…"

"Me."

Beast Boy looked at the masked bird with a confused expression.

"Look," Beast Boy finally said after a long pause of staring at their leader for an eternity, "I know you think that you're the key to everything and all…" a vein in Robin's head began to throb with annoyance, "but I really don't see how _you're_ the key to Raven."

Robin let out an aggravated sigh and took a deep breath, annoyed at the fact he had to explain something so obvious. "Like this; you two have been inside her mind and thought Trigon bla bla bla before and you'd think this gave you the advantage but it doesn't. You see, although you were also good friends with Raven when we were teens and you had a special bond concerning that matter, _I_ had and still have in a way the strongest bond with her. I know everything about her, things which have never been told to anyone simply out of protection for herself and others, but I know, one because I was the leader of the Teen Titans so it was my duty to be informed about everything concerning the Titan's pasts, but two, because she trusted me. Trusted me with anything and although she trusted all of us titans, it was me whom she lay complete and utter trust in over all matters.

Now if I'm right, which I most probably am," Beast Boy and Cyborg rolled their eyes, or in Cyborg's case, eye, at this, "They'll be that stupid saintly part of me remaining in her mind. Although she has Starfire, and now Terra to talk to about any concerns, she still feels as though she trusts me, or the old me, the most and so an illusion or a fragment of my old self will be within her mind, just so she can go and talk to me about stuff and that saintly me will offer advise if needed."

"So how are you gonna trick her into thinking that you are the old you? I mean surely the old you fragment will appear as soon as you enter her mind and will warn Raven that you are there." Cyborg asked.

"Luckily I still have one of those old uniforms which can stretch so I'll wear that. From what I gather though, as soon as I appear, the fragment of me will disappear as long as I am there as there will be no need for him as the real me will be there."

"So when are we doing this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Tonight." Robin stated.

"But tonight's the big rally speechy thing!" Beast Boy flailed.

"Exactly. That team is surely gonna try something, like disrupt it, but we'll have to do it mid battle, when Raven is alone and the other's are occupied with other things such as fighting and 'saving people'."

"This is stupid Raven. They're gonna be putting extra watches over it knowing that we might try something." Bumblebee protested.

"Yea, but unless we do something when they're all gathered, we're never gonna get anywhere to defeating Slade." Raven said, standing up and placing her hands firmly on the table.

"Raven's right. We need to do this, just to prove to those which are still fighting his regime that we're not dead and haven't given up." Starfire said.

"If there's nothing else then we need to get moving. The rally begins in an hour so that only gives us a short amount of time to get positioned."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The worst thing about these stupid little rallies was that there were actually quite a lot of people who were in favour of Slade and his dictatorship ways and how many people had, via force, been brain washed into thinking that the way in which Slade now ran most of the world was for the best. It just made Raven's stomach sick. For all the amount of stress, anger, depression and so on she had had to encounter when the threat of her father had invaded their world, well really it was all for nothing as that same threat now lay in Slade. This time however, things were much worse, as although they now had Terra, and fair enough her and Starfire had the support of Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Jinx and Red X, it wasn't the same as having Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy behind them. But things had to be done, and this was the best force that they had, so all they could do was try to do.

Starfire was positioned with Terra on one of the buildings opposite Slade's stand, Bumblebee, Jinx and Flash spread between the alley ways surrounding the crowd while Raven and Red X worked through the crowd, in cogneto of course. X had taken his 'X' shaped eye mask so as to not draw attention to himself, it hidden however in his jacket pocket for when the battle commenced. Raven had on a black hooded jacket, black orange and grey being the only colours which Slade had allowed in 'his' key city, so Black was the obvious choice for her if she wanted to remain hidden. She had the hood up so as to not draw attention to her dark purple hair and charka that was placed firmly on her forehead. She could only hope that it was enough to remain hidden from Robin, the one she feared most would be keeping a hawk's eye on the crowd for any signs of them, especially her.

"Faithful people of Jump City. We are here today, united for the better which is the world we now live in. However," Slade's voice boomed out from the loudspeakers surrounding the main crowd, "there are still those which resist us, everywhere, and they must be stopped. There are even some of them amongst us here today." Starfire and Terra looked at each other, worry screening their faces as the thought of them being discovered crossed their minds. Jinx, Bumblebee and Flash each pinned themselves to the shadows that clung to the alley way walls while Red X stopped dead n his tracks. Raven simply ignored it, for if they had been discovered, there was little to be done about it.

"They stand among us, mocking the society of which we live in and I rule over." Slade lifted up his arms and spotlights fell on certain parts of the crowd, obviously pointing out those who were supposedly 'resisting' Slade's ways. Really it was just a chance for Slade to have a little entertainment and re-enforce the fear which he drover through everyone's hearts and bodies. Raven was caught just on the edge of one of the spotlights which had fallen over a group of people near her. She however managed to stand quickly to the side mere moments after it had shone near her. Robin, who was standing on Slade's stage with him, had however spotted her. How could he not? He was so obsessed with the girl that it was a surprise that he had not spotted her sooner.

Slade bots immediately began to pour through the crowd towards those which the spotlight had fallen on. Some of the spotlighted groups were actually teenagers, youthful people who had done petty anti Slade vandalism and had been a tad rebellious. The grabbed the teens and other unfortunate people by the arms and dragged them off. Those which had tried to resist had their necks broken there on the spot. This made Starfire turn away while Terra just stared hard and angry into space.

Robin was like a dart, skimming and hurting anyone that got in his way.

She was within grasp, but she felt his presence and moved quick, not caring if Slade saw her for Robin already had. He was too quick for her however and grabbed her just as she had tried to phase away, so he phased away with her.

They ended up in an alley where he immediately smashed her against a wall. "Now just hold still Raven my love and this won't hurt one bit" Robin said and put his hand under her jacket and top and on her stomach where he pushed in.

* * *

**_Thank you to all my reviews that i have received...i love u all 3_**

**_CrimsonCape_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry i'm crap at updating. Busy busy busy is what i've been._

_This chapter isnt very good, mainly its a filler to get me back into the swing of things._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics does!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Pushing herself up off the ground, Raven managed to finally gain stability after a few moments of drunken stumbling and wobbling. Groaning slightly, she rubbed her head, feeling a cool breeze on the side of it. She pulled back her hand to notice blood now covering her hand. "Great." She muttered.

Suddenly remembering what had happened moments ago, she feverishly lifted up her top and saw a large hand print bruise nicely painted on her skin. "Oh, that's so much better."

"Raven! Raven!" She turned around to see a frantic Starfire, with a slightly worried Terra, running towards her. She quickly scanned around her, a little late in reaction timing really, to see if there was any sign of Robin. As expected, he was nowhere.

"Are you alright Raven?" Starfire said, pulling Raven from her trance.

"Yea, we've been looking for you for ages now." Jinx said.

"When they say ages, they mean the past 10 minutes." Flash said, emerging from the street, which the alleyway led from.

"You weren't picking up your communicator. Something happen or something?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, I just was overcome by a sudden feeling of faintness. Nothing to worry about. Just passed out I suppose." She didn't know why she lied about her little one to one with Robin, but it just didn't feel like the right thing to do to tell them. Maybe she'd just tell Starfire later. "We should get back to base." Hesitantly, not knowing whether to believe what had just come out of her mouth, the others nodded and gathered round Raven as she enveloped them in black aura.

"Geez Raven, I had heard how fucked up your head was but this is just mental." You'd think that he would be gentle and not try to mess anything up when inside the girl he 'once' loved's head, but then again, this is Robin we're talking about. He didn't care that his clumpy metal boots would leave Raven with the biggest migraine later on. Nor did he care that his mere presence in her head was causing her emotions inside to flare and spiral as they arrival of him awoke them from their slumber, Raven having locked most of her emotions away in protection since Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg's betrayal of her and Starfire.

You'd think he'd be lost, just like Cyborg and Beast Boy were those many years ago. Yet, Robin knew Raven like the back of his hand, knew where she would hide things, knew where she'd be most vulnerable, and knew that place which she had locked those precious things away since his betrayal. He chuckled slightly as he walked, things around him seeming to darken even more so than they already were. It amused him in a sick way to see how twisted her head was, he had always known of the hell that was inside of her head, and this made her all the more appealing to his bad nature.

Finally, after walking for so long, he came across one of those stone arches Beast Boy and Cyborg had told him about.

He stepped forward and the world around him changed. He had expected something bright and happy, blossom trees in full bloom and a pink-cloaked Raven to spring in front of him, some his two teammates had warned him of. Then he thought back to how much darker his ex-comrade's head had gotten and he knew that this part of her mind would not look like it had once unless things returned to how they were. "Well that sure ain't gonna happen sweetheart." He knew she couldn't hear him but he had a feeling that his words would be stored away somewhere in her complex mind.

He walked forward a bit more along the now grey path, looking around at the dead and wilting trees, the black crows and skeletal creatures scurrying around on the floor. "Robin?" He whizzed around hearing a timid and fearful voice. He already knew who it was. "Oh, it's _you_." She said.

"Who'd you expect?" Robin asked.

"The other you." She turned away and began to leave.

"Wait!" He called after her and she stopped. He smirked and walked towards her. "So you're the happy-go-lucky version of Raven then?"

"I used to be. But not anymore."

"Still you can help me."

"No I can't. You are evil him and I refuse to help a traitor." She spat the last word at him, something which he definitely didn't expect.

"But I asked you so nicely." He said, a sick sweet tune in his voice.

"Firstly you didn't ask and your hold over Raven will not take advantage of me!" She turned away again, her greyish pink cloak swirling around as she turned.

He grabbed hold her arm tightly and pulled her back towards him. "You _will_ help me!"

She looked up at him and, without warning, let out a terrible shrieking noise, causing him to let go of her and allowing her to vanish. "Oh no." He knew that the human Raven will have heard that and there was nothing he could do now but work faster!

She hit the palm of her hand against her head as if trying to get something out. She shook it slightly and the feeling passed. A sharp ringing noise had suddenly occurred in Raven's head causing her to black out slightly. Something was wrong but she didn't know what.

Once they had returned to base, Raven had gone to her room desperate to try and piece together what had happened. So far she had worked out that her and Robin had exchanged less than pleasant words and she had been shoved against a wall. Anything else though was a complete mystery to her. Sighing heavily, she removed her hood and ran her hand through her hair. It was matted and sticky from dry blood from the wound on the side of her head. She removed her clothing and chucked it on the floor.

Grabbing her towel from the heap of stuff on the floor, she went into the en-suite bathroom she had managed to snag from Flash, sealing off his entrance to it from his room.

She let the water run for a bit before stepping into the shower and washing. She watched as the blood rinsed from her hair to the bottom of the tub and looked down at the swollen and not blistered mark on her stomach. She poked it and winced in pain. It would be a beautiful multi-coloured bruise within a few hours and the blisters would turn to scabs knowing her luck.

She got out of the shower having freshened up and looked in the tall broken mirror on the wall. She observed herself to see if there was any other damage other that her stomach, head and the expected gashes to the face. Turning around she noticed a bruised mark just over the tattoo of the raven on the bottom of her back. _Must have been from being shoved in the wall_ she thought.

She dried herself off using the towel and went and got the clothes she had chucked on the floor. She filled the bathtub at the bottom of the shower and washed her clothes using what little soap she had. They might be in a war-like situation but she saw no reason to have to wear clothes infested with the parasites which were Robin's germs. Leaving them to dry in the bathroom which was the warmest place, she went back into her room and lay back on the bed, the towel firmly wrapped around her to stop any perving men whose favourite colours happened to coincide with fire walking in on her naked.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was determined something was wrong but she couldn't think what. She would lie here until she had worked it out. "For fuck sake! What have I ever done to you! Well not all of you being Raven but you stupid emotions personally! Huh!"

Raven sat bolt upright. That was Robin's voice. She looked around the room but he wasn't there. She got up hesitantly and peered down the hallway. Nope, no one. Picking up her com she rang Starfire. "Is everything alright?" She asked when Starfire picked up. "Everything's fine Raven. Are you all right?" She asked, suspecting something had gone on in that alleyway which Raven wasn't telling them.

"Yea, just checking was all." Raven laughed a bit then shut off the communicator.

"FUCKING HELL!"

There it was again. He sounded like he was right behind her. She shut her eyes and she saw him. He wasn't in the base, he was in nevermore, the place she had shut off for so long. He was in her head!

* * *


End file.
